


Aurum

by solvere (nanasheeeh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Deities, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Character, M/M, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances, Politics, Relationship(s), Slavic deities and gods, Slavic mythology, Spies & Secret Agents, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasheeeh/pseuds/solvere
Summary: Prince Sol's family was betrayed and exiled from the capital, barely escaping with their lives. Now, years later, a message arrives from the palace welcoming him back with open arms. Accompanied by a mysterious man he saves, Sol emabarks on a mission to answer the capital's call and stop the danger lurking in the shadows. Will they succeed in preventing another war and is the invitation he recieved really as innocent as he is led to believe?





	Aurum

**Author's Note:**

> Please refer to individual chapters for warnings. 
> 
> ~This is sort of a trial version to see where things stand. I don't have a regular upload schedule yet.~

Early morning dew stretched across the grasses and ferns, clinging to the young man's boots as he ran. The tall human sprung over a protruding root and pressed on, picking up the pace until he reached the bottom of a rock wall.

The sun had just risen, golden rays dipping over the mountains tops to set the valley below ablaze. The figure halted, took in a deep breath and turned to see if it was still being followed. “Mi, come on!”

Hearing his voice a large three legged wolf emerged from the bushes, yawning rather lazily. The animal was sleek and agile, fur so full of dried mud its original color barely bled through, designating it as a hushed grey. A makeshift bag out of an old cloth was securely tied across its back, the knot ending just below its neck. “I don't have time to wait for you,” the young man said pointedly. “Sulk later.”

He didn't get a verbal answer, but whatever change in stance the other made was enough to signal agreement.

Assured his companion would follow the young man returned to the task at hand and curiously inspected the wall for a suitable place to climb. The wolf watched him ascend for a while before it disappeared back into the thick undergrowth to find a way around.

The wolf dashed in between trees as fast as the wind, pausing only to sniff around occasionally or to inspect the markings another animal had left in the spiky pile of spruce needless.

On top of the mountainside the two legged member of the pair finally allowed himself some rest. He sat down, letting his soles leave the hard ground. The equipment he carried was scarce, yet wisely chosen. A bow and arrows, a short knife tucked into his boot and a medium length sword at his side. The only other item was a torn bag with dwindling rations - enough for a few more days. The youth took a piece of dried meat and bread out of the bag, slowly chewing them as he thought.

On his right a quiet rustle announced the wolf's return. Mi stared at the food in her friend's hands.

“What?”

She came forward, nudging his hand. “I thought you were sulking.”

Mi growled. The warning was clear, almost dangerous, but he paid it no heed. The young man studied her a bit longer fearlessly, clearly dragging out his decision in sign of his own personal protest. Then, without warning, the dried meat in his hand soared through the air and a pair of snow-white sharp teeth caught it. “Manners,” the human joked, earning himself another growl.

Finishing the last few bites of bread the man stood up, preparing to move on. The wolf licked away the remaining traces of tasty food and came to stand next to him. Her mood was less frightening now. Mi glanced up one last time to assert the fact they were supposed to be - if nothing more - equals, before dashing off ahead of him. The man sighed, adjusted his weapons and fell in step to chase on after their goals.

Behind them the sun was at last shining with full force, breaking the divide between darkness and light, allowing a new day to start.

 


End file.
